Fred Has A Problem, And His Problem Is Called George
by JustBeMe13
Summary: Fred is in love. And with who? Well, his twin, George. He sees it as a problem, but not for very long.


**Hey everyone! This is an old fic on Fred X George. Don't like twincest or brotherly love, then you should leave, now. This is a warning. This contains yaoi, boy x boy stuff. So don't read it if ya don't like it. For those who do enjoy this, like me. Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Fred has a problem, and his problem is called George.**

**(Fred and George are seventeen. Scene played at the Burrow).**

Fred was having a little trouble. And by little, I mean _big_ trouble. He hadn't noticed it at first. But it gradually grew bigger as he realized what his problem was. Staring at his brother, as he was doing now, his mind wondered to the most incredible, naughty scenes he had ever seen. It was very clear to him this was a problem. And he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Fred?"

Said Weasley snapped out of his trance as he was called by his brother. He looked up at George to see a worried face, inches form his.

Fred gulped. "Y-Yeah?" he asked.

George smiled. Oh, that smile. It was gorgeous. Fred would just look at it all day if he could.

"Earth to Fred!" George waved his hand in front of his twins face.

Fred snapped out of his trance once more and locked eyes with George. "What?" he then asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"Are you alright?" asked George, looking a little worried at his brother.

Fred couldn't stand that look on his brothers face, where did the smile go? He slammed his head against the table. Earning a look from Percy and Ron as he went.

"Fred? You alright?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, fine," Fred stood up, a red mark forming on his head where he had banged it against the table.

Percy frowned but said nothing more. Fred walked up the stairs to his room, followed by George as it was his room too. He opened the door and collapsed on his bed. George walked in after and closed the door.

"Freddie? Are you sure you're okay?" His twin came sitting on his bed.

"Go away George..." Fred groaned.

George was taken back by this and chocked on his own breath.

Then he laughed loudly, "Nice try Fred, I'm not leaving, your obviously not okay." George began pulling Fred over to face him. "Come on, face me, tell me what's wrong."

Fred had enough of this and pushed his brother off. George fell back and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow, Freddie!" he whined.

Fred's eyes shot open. Did George just whine? He looked at his brother, realizing what he just did. Fred sat up and laid his head in his hands. He glanced at George, still on the ground. His shirt was sagging, showing his left shoulder, his lips where parted in a coming question that took a long time to form. Fred couldn't take it anymore. He stood and knelt in front of George. George watched him wearily.

"Do you wanna know what's wrong, Georgie?" Fred whispered, breathing over George's ear.

George shivered but nodded. Fred couldn't take it, George was just too tempting right now. He pulled away from George and locked eyes with him.

"I'll show you," he said.

George was too stunned to even react to what happened next. Fred crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. He wrapped his arms around George and pulled him closer. George then realized what was going on and his eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. Instead he started kissing Fred back, which surprised the older twin and made him break the kiss.

"Why'd you stop?" asked George.

Fred almost lost his self-control at that statement. He smirked and ravaged George's lips with his. George moaned into the kiss, something that surprised Fred, but aroused him at the same time. Said twin smirked into the kiss, making the other gulp. Fred slid his hands down George's arms and then under his shirt. George shivered slightly at the cold touch of his brothers hands. But he didn't actually mind, it felt kinda...good? Fred proceeded with his light touches on George's chest, until he reached one of his nipple's and gave it a soft pinch. George, still being kissed by Fred, gasped. Fred took this as an opportunity and slid his tongue into his brothers mouth. George moaned into the kiss for a second time. Fred groaned and felt his self-control slip a bit.

"George..." he warned.

George only smirked. "What? Freddie?" he asked, sounding really innocent.

Fred groaned again and whipped out his wand.

"What are you doing?" asked George.

"Just some spells, so nobody can hear you..." Fred whispered in George's ear.

George's mouth fell open, not able to say anything to Fred out of shock and, was that lust? Fred then threw his wand across the room and began unbuttoning his shirt. George just watched him do it, until Fred looked at him with a sly smirk. George felt heat rise to his face and to a place lower than that. He glanced down, then quickly up again at Fred. Fred had noticed this and crawled back to George.

"You ready, Georgie?" Fred asked, teasing his brother by slowly, very slowly, unbuttoning his shirt.

George began to help him and pulled of Fred's shirt, which was already unbuttoned.

"You're an ass," George said as Fred's shirt fell to the ground and his brothers face closed in on his chest.

"Do you really think that?" asked Fred before darting his tongue out to lick at George's chest.

George gasped, moaned and panted. "Fred, s-stop...This is weird..." George managed to get out between moans.

Fred didn't listen to his brother as he licked one of his nipple's and pinched the other. George tried to push Fred of, but only succeeded in getting pushed back into his own bed. George's toes curled up as a weird feeling began to settle itself in his stomach.

"F-Fred..." George was almost at his limit, he could feel his climax coming closer. His pants felt too tight.

Fred just smirked and placed his hand over the bulge in George's pants. George moaned as Fred began palming him through his trousers.

"Ah, n-no stop, Freddie!"

George pushed Fred's head away from him, only to see a smirk on his twins face.

"I don't think I can, George," Fred said in a husky tone that sent shivers up the others spine. Fred leant in closer and whispered in George's ear, "You took away all my self-control with those sweet moans..."

George was completely awestruck. Heat rose to his face once more before a smirk formed on his lips too.

"You know, Freddie... I think you need some attention too."

George pushed his brother back into the opposite bed and kissed him forcefully. Fred moaned and grabbed onto the bed for support. George knew how to turn him on. George let his hands travel to his brothers groin and squeezed. Fred let out a soft cry of pleasure that sent shocks into George's body.

"Blimey," George whispered.

Fred opened his eyes, noticing he had closed them, and glanced at his brothers flushed face.

"What?" he asked.

George looked down at himself and Fred followed his gaze. Then he burst out laughing, realizing George had just come from him crying out in pleasure.

"Your sensitive," Fred said as he softly bit George's shoulder, making his twin groan.

Then he stood up and helped his twin to stand up too. George's pants were totally soaked with cum, and it didn't look at all comfortable.

"Let's get you out of those."

Fred tugged at George's pants and they fell to the floor. George blushed madly at this and tried to cover himself with his hands.

Fred took his hands away and said, "Don't, you're my twin, no need to hide from me."

Then he smiled at George. Said twin smiled back and let Fred lay him on one of the beds. Fred clambered on top of his twin and started to kiss his neck, trying to find his brothers sweet spot. George began panting slightly and then moaned when Fred found his sweet spot. Fred smirked and sucked on that spot to make a hickey. George groaned and arched his back, crashing his chest into Fred's. Fred smiled, still sucking on that spot and tangled his hands with George's.

"Fred...Come on...Stop already..." George panted.

Fred finally stopped his teasing and lowered himself towards his brothers chest. He placed butterfly kisses all over George's chest, making his brother writhe beneath him. George got impatient a long time ago, when he actually realized what was going to happen. Fred realized this and stopped his teasing to give George what he wanted. He grabbed the rim of George's boxers and slowly pulled them down. But before he got the chance to slip them of, George stopped him.

"You too," he said.

Fred looked confused for a moment until he understood that George wouldn't want to be the only one naked. Fred grinned and took of his pants, to match George with only his boxers and his shirt. George took of his unbuttoned shirt and sat up.

"Now you can go on," he whispered in Fred's ear and kissed it shortly after.

Fred shivered and pushed George back on the bed. Fred, once again, grasped the rim of George's boxers and, this time, pulled them down. George, who was already hard once again, gasped at the cold air that hit his erection. Fred chuckled at his brothers reaction. George was still panting and shivered slightly from the cold air. With a soft giggle Fred grasped George's member and gave it a light squeeze, earning a gasp from his twin.

"You like that?" Fred asked.

George nodded slowly, eyes locked with his brothers hand.

"My eyes are up here," Fred said.

George looked up and at that moment Fred began pumping up and down George's erection. George almost screamed out but bit his hand, he didn't know how strong the spell on the room was. He was still too sensitive from coming the first time, and this was overwhelmingly good.

"F-Fred...I-I'm gonna..." George managed to form a sentence, but it didn't stop Fred from going on with his work.

Fred noticed that he was rock-hard, and he wanted release so bad! But his attention was on George for now, his release could not wait any longer. Finally, after a few more firm strokes, George came with a cry and splattered cum all over his chest. Fred was panting too, George looked so hot he had almost come himself.

"You okay?" Fred then asked.

George, who had laid his arm over his eyes, looked at Fred and nodded. He slowly sat up and looked over himself.

"Gross, I'm totally covered in cum. Your fault," he glared at Fred.

Fred burst out laughing, George pouted.

"Here, let me clean that for you."

Fred reached for the closest wand he could find, George's wand, and used a spell to clean both him and George.

"Fred."

George pushed his brother into the soft covers and straddled his waist.

"Yes, George?" Fred said.

"We should make a cool potion," George said.

Fred burst out laughing. "What kind of potion?" he then asked.

George began to slowly move his hips, making Fred grunt with the friction.

"Something called Warming Gel." **(This Warming Gel thing was in another Fanfiction I read ages ago, I don't remember the name of the Fanfiction, but I used the same purpose for the Gel had in that one. So, sorry for stealing the idea, but it was awesome).**

Fred groaned once more and asked, "What does it do?"

George had an evil smirk on his face. He leant down next to Fred and whispered in his ear.

"Wanna find out?"

Fred's eyes widened when a cold gel was applied to his chest. Instantly he moaned, for it felt as if thousands of tongue's were licking his chest, and all the sensitive places where reached.

"Y-You ma-made it?" he stuttered out.

George just nodded as he laid a blue colored bottle next to Fred's head. Fred looked sideways to read what the bottle said.

_Warming Gel_.

Fred then groaned as George was still rutting against him.

"How long does this last?" he managed to say between moans.

"I don't know," George admitted.

Fred cursed under his breath and switched their positions. Now he was straddling George and he reached for the bottle of Warming Gel. George's expression went from confused to more confused to worried.

"No, no, no, no, no, no."

He pushed Fred off and tried to get away but his brother grabbed him by his hair and dragged him back to the bed.

"NO!" George almost yelled as Fred applied some of the gel to his back, as he was lying on his stomach so Fred could hold him in place.

Fred smirked even more as George began writhing underneath him, trying to get away. George obviously knew his plan had backfired. Fred applied some of the gel to George's butt and George moaned _loud_. Fred smirked.

"Nice Gel George," he said. "Ready for some more action?" Fred asked.

George nodded into the pillow. Fred held out three fingers in front of George. For a moment his brother looked confused until Fred said 'Suck' and then he understood. He sucked on Fred's fingers, coating them with saliva. Fred pulled his fingers out of his brothers mouth and brought them down.

"You sure?" Fred asked.

George looked a little frightened but nodded. As Fred inserted his index finger into his brothers entrance, he kissed George to distract him. George cried out in pain and pleasure and smashed his lips with his brothers. Fred slowly moved his finger in and out for a minute, letting George get used to the feeling.

"Feeling good?" Fred asked as he nipped George's neck.

George moaned, "More, go deeper, please!" he whined.

Fred inserted his second finger and moved both at a slightly faster pace, also trying to go deeper.

"Ah! Oh yeah... O my god."

George was a moaning mess and Fred liked him that way. He kissed his brother as he scissored him, making George moan even louder. A minute later he added a third finger. Fred was panting even though he didn't get any pleasure at all, but watching his brother bite his lip so he didn't make any noise was just the best. Then Fred remembered the bottle of Warming Gel. He reached for it with his other hand and used his mouth to spill some on it. Then he smeared his brother's member with it. George, who hadn't seen it coming because his eyes were closed, cried out in sudden pleasure. A second later he came for the third time. Fred who hadn't even come once, was so pent up he couldn't wait any longer. He ripped of his underwear and threw it across the room.

"George."

George glanced at his brother and then at his throbbing erection in his hand. He instantly knew what his brother wanted but he wasn't too keen on giving it to him just yet.

"Oh no," he said as he sat up.

Fred frowned. "Wha-"

Before he could say anything more, George had pushed him down on the bed and taken Fred's erection into his mouth. Fred moaned in ecstasy. He didn't know George could do that. George bobbed his head up and down, stroking the places he couldn't reach with his hand. He glanced up at Fred who was arching his back and had his eyes closed, a look of pleasure on his face. George groaned, sending vibrations into Fred's body, making his brother jerk up and moan even louder. George let go with a wet 'pop' and blew on the tip of Fred's member. Then he grabbed the Warming Gel and spilled a good amount in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Having fun," George said with a smile.

Then he used one hand to pump up and down Fred's member and the other to rub over his chest. Fred almost screamed as he came, the Gel doing it's work on his chest and groin even after he had come. George admired his handiwork with a smile.

"That was quite sexy, brother," George whispered in Fred's ear.

Fred panted, coming down from his high and nodded.

"Yeah, it was," he agreed. "But now I really need you," Fred said as he began kissing George again.

George groaned as some of the Warming Gel got stuck on his chest when Fred crashed with him again. But he didn't mind, he just wanted some love. Fred kissed his brothers neck again, leaving some more hickey's. After an intense make-out session, where both brothers got hard once again, Fred was ready for some action.

"Are you sure?" he asked George.

His twin, panting and red in the face, (which looked really sexy by the way), nodded.

"Yeah, Yeah, just go slow, okay?"

George looked really nervous, Fred felt like that himself too, a bit. Fred positioned himself at George's entrance and slowly, very slowly slid inside. George whimpered and Fred groaned as he got to a stop. They waited for a sec, not moving, just breathing. Then George gave a slow nod and Fred began to move. George's face got even redder and the sounds that came from his mouth made his brother moan in pleasure. At first Fred's pace was slow and steady, but then George rocked back against Fred, making him cry out in sudden pleasure.

"Go...Faster..." George moaned.

Fred grinned and kissed George as he picked up the pace. He slammed into his brother, making them both moan in pure bliss. Fred moved them, changing the position they were in so George was lying on his back, his feet over Fred's shoulders. Then he slammed in again, hitting George's prostate in the process. George screamed. Fred thought it lucky they used a silencing charm on the room, because his brother was _loud._ Fred kept hitting that same spot the whole time, making George a moaning mess beneath him.

"F-Fred, I-I'm gonna..." George didn't finish his sentence.

"Y-Yeah, me too," Fred managed.

Fred then slammed into his brother one last time, and they both cried out their release. Fred collapsed on George, both breathing heavy and smiling.

"That was...Amazing," George croaked out.

His voice box overused due to the screaming. Fred only nodded.

"I love you," he then said to George.

George chuckled and said, "I would think so after this."

And then he realized his twin had already succumb to sleep, his breathing evened out and his eyes closed, a peaceful expression on his face. George shook his head and reached for his wand. He cleaned up the mess they made, not moving Fred of off him. And then magically both put them in clothes. George laid his wand away, then grabbed it again, casting away the silencing charm and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Freddie," he muttered before succumbing to sleep himself.

**o-o-o**

Slowly the door to their room opened. Dinner had been ready for a while, and Molly Weasley had already called twice for the twins to come down. She looked into the room to see George sleeping in his own bed, with Fred on top of him. They were hugging each other really close. George's mouth hung open, drool running down his chin. Fred's face was hidden in George's chest, but his arms were holding George close to him. As if he was protecting him from something. Molly Weasley smiled and closed the door again. She walked down the stairs.

"Where are they twins?" her husband asked.

"Sleeping," she replied.

Bill shot Percy a questioning glance, the latter shrugging. Charlie didn't even bother looking up, just eating his food. Ron and Ginny just shook their heads and both had the same thought:

_Too much energy wasted on jokes._

* * *

**_So this fic was made ages ago, like two years or something. Had to do a lot of grammatical things and stuff to get it right. Didn't change anything else though. I am seriously surprised by my writing style from two years ago. It was already good. But now it's better. Anyway. I really hoped you enjoyed this fic and I hope to catch you guys later! Bye~_**

**_~Rebecca_**


End file.
